


Nevermore

by Dreami316



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Appreciation, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Being an Asshole, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Redemption, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreami316/pseuds/Dreami316
Summary: After the death of his first Master, Lucis is taken in by Xehanort and lives a life of misery.  His heart dimming,  he decides to forge his own path, and is forced to fight against the only person who understood his pain, Vanitas.  Vowing to stand against his Master, and help Vanitas, he endures countless hardships.What will await the two at the end of their journey?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm a bit nervous! I love Kingdom Hearts so so much, and i wanted to contribute to the fandom! I am a shamless Vanitas stan, and he deserves better so here I am! All helpful criticisms are welcome! I hope you enjoy!

The dry wind blew ferociously, the gentle noises of metal hitting metal. The night drew cold, with only the moon illuminating the scarred battlefield. Such instances would be seen as normal, but the shrieks of pain and cries for mercy repeatedly broke the dreary silence. A figure was writhing on the floor, crimson stained below them, with two figures paces away, staring. In an instant, the sound of metal cleaving through air was heard followed by another cry. One of the figures, an old man, sighed and stabbed his weapon through the dead earth beneath him, while ignoring the form of a young boy twitching and gasping. Another boy, wearing a dark helmet, stood silently by the old man, motionless with no utterance of sound.

“P-Please no...no more Master” the teen gagged on their own words. They gasped for air, but no matter how much they breathed the pain in their chest from their numerous broken bones would not fade. Their clothes ran ragged, ripped to shreds and stained in their own blood.

The old man dryly chuckled and shook his head. He pulled his weapon from the ground, “Now Lucis, the more you squirm on the ground, the longer we'll be out here.” His finger glazed across the rim of his Keyblade, “Do you require further persuasion?”

Lucis hastily attempted to get up, only to collapse a second after. “N-No Master Xehanort, please, no more….persuasion” He tried once more to get on his feet, only for his arms to give out. Another swift blow from Xehanort’s keyblade, this time to his hip, followed. Another cry and whimper filled the Graveyard.

“Pathetic boy. I expected more from you, what would your old master think? Here I thought you held potential,” Xehanort sighed and brought his Keyblade high into the air. The pale moonlight sheened off it, making it gleam. Lucis caught sight, and prepared for the abuse, in terrified anticipation. “I suppose even men my age don't know all.” He cleaved the air and striked the boys back, a guttural screech and whine came, Lucis shuddered and brought his knees to his chest. The teen whimpered and silent tears poured from his eyes, a repeated occurrence that was guaranteed to follow after his Master's reprimandations. He cursed in his mind, and prayed that his injuries would end his suffering, also a repeated occurrence.

“Get up, I shall not waste another moment longer dealing with your weakness.” Xehanort kicked Lucis ribs, further magnifying the teens injuries. If his ribs weren't broken, they most certainly were now. Before Lucis could taste the iron in his mouth, a warm sensation enveloped him. The bones repaired themselves, albeit inadequately. “Our presence is required at the Land of Departure, an old friend would have me judge his two pupils. I could only hope neither are as hopeless as you.” The elder turned and began to walk away, a snap from his fingers summoning a black portal, a Corridor of Darkness as the elder proclaimed. “Vanitas, I trust you shall confront your other half, as we planned?”

The other teen, Vanitas, finally spoke, “Of course Master. Just as we discussed” His helmet eerily gleamed, reflecting the moon in an almost unnatural way. His words were monotonous, no hint of any emotion. If Lucis didn't know better, he would assume the boy was a robot.

The elder smiled evilly, and walked into the corridor with no regard to his other pupil suffering on the pale earth. “Wonderous.” were his last words before entering. Vanitas stood and glanced toward his fellow student, towards the portal, then again to Lucis. Lucis unraveled himself and began to drag himself towards the corridor, he hadn't expected Vanitas to help. He never does, always Xehanort's silent champion. Lucis wondered if he had wronged the boy. Could he have? His first encounter with the masked boy mirrors any other, so he always assumed the masked boy held disdain for him from the start. 

“It never gets better….it never does. For me, at least.” Vanitas all but whispered. Lucis had to fight the ringing in his ears in order to hear, and slowly looked up. His eyes met black glass. He was speechless, the comforting tone to Vanitas words shocked him. He felt dread, then anger before it turned to anguish. He hadn't even stopped to realize that maybe, just maybe Vanitas also suffered under their teachers cruelty. He gazed into the glass into the enigma behind it, with eyes filled with emptiness.

His broken throat aching after repeated screaming, the teen whispered. 

“I...I am s-...so..rr..y” Once the words left his lips, he heard a sound come from behind the glass. He was unsure of what it was before his sight grew hazy and dark. His head collapsed on the dirt beneath him, leaving a rather stunned Vanitas.

An apology? The boy was speechless, before glaring at the unconscious body. Thoughts ran in the masked teens head, all fueled with anger. ‘I don't want an apology from you. I'm strong, you're weak. How dare you pity me?!’ he thought. He scowled before walking over and grabbing a handful of the other pupils hair. Yanking it, he dragged the teen toward the corridor.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Sounds of breathing filled a dark room, the only light coming from a window. The moonlight casting upon the features of Lucis, an atmosphere of tranquility emanating from the room. A stark contrast to the turmoil brewing underneath the surface of the sleeping teen. Living under the strict and abusive teachings of a corrupted man will erode even the toughest of hearts. Before the untimely death of Lucis's original master, he was a happy person. Filled with contentment and gratefulness for his Master's teachings and for providing them with shelter, food, and a vast resource of knowledge. Then it all changed. Their Master died, circumstances unknown, and they were left stranded with no home. Xehanort opened his doors, a carefully constructed facade at the forefront when he took Lucis in. It was only a matter of days before Lucis was left bloodied and damaged. For their entire childhood, they held out, desperate that maybe things will change. Maybe if they get better Xehanort will stop. So they got better, but it never stopped. 

And slowly their light dimmed, and their heart grew grey. No joy or contentment, only emptiness. 

The tranquility soon broke, grunts and cries of pain echoed of the walls. Another nightmare, or rather old memories of his once happy life taunting him, then it all being set ablaze by a Dark Firaga. The pain shook Lucis awake, their fear making me quake. Their body cried and screamed in pain, no words could describe it. Despite it all, Lucis rose and looked out towards the black sky. The moon offering only small comfort, at least this hasn't changed, right? A single tear fell from Lucis eyes, as he stopped fighting the dark thoughts from invading his mind.

Oh how they wished for nothingness. Maybe then the pain will stop. Could he see his master again, his one true friend? Were they even worthy of such a fate? Or would they be cursed once again to suffer in loneliness for eternity, just as they are now, in their dreary room in a dreary castle, ruled by an evil man.  
But the thoughts all stopped at Vanitas, he couldn't leave him. Ever since they arrived, Vanitas hasn't been touched by that accursed man. It was clear that Vanitas studied under Xehanort for far longer. He went through what they're going through, if not worse.

They couldn't just abandoned them, even if they stood and watched them suffer. Lucis didn't bother to question such inaction, it'd be wrong to fault Vanitas, for they knew the punishment of stepping out of line. It didn't make it hurt any less though.

Lucis whispered their wishes to the moon and its stars, before being enveloped by sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

It didn't take long for the peace of sleep to break. The moon fell, and with its peaceful gleam came the sun, in all its glory. Unlike the first few weeks, Lucis could wake up on his own at the crack of dawn. It's to be expected after waking up everyday to either a fierce punch or freezing water being poured all over you, you adapt and wake up before the punishment comes. Lucis often wonders whether Xehanort or Vanitas even sleep, both being walking secrets and always peppy during the night long training sessions. A nice shower and a fresh set of clothes offered some semblance of stability, a nice escape to the rather dreadful life they were living. 

Of course, with the fiery pain that spikes every time Lucis moves or bends, is certainly slowing down their rather simple morning routine. After almost slipping out the shower, Lucis dressed and sat down by his desk. They were already a quiet person before boarding with Master Xehanort, but their new way of life all but smothered all want of social activity. When they aren't begging for mercy and crying for the pain to stop, they read and think. Any silent activity was welcomed, anything to lessen the beatings. 

The silence ended once a quick harsh pair of knocks were heard at the door to their room. Bookmarking their page, they open the door to the only welcome person in the entire castle. Or rather, the only person beside Xehanort.

“We're leaving soon. Master wants us by the entrance after he's done doing,” Vanitas stops and slightly tilts his head, as if thinking, before scoffing, “whatever exactly he does.” Lucis gives a slight smile to the humor, its appreciated. It makes the days if pain more bearable.

“Understood. I'll be down shortly.” a quick bow of head before closing the door. Before it could close, Vanitas sticks his foot at the hinge and pushes in. Lucis stares at Vanitas, with a vague sense of confusion before grabbing their favorite tome. It was gift, their only memory left of the happy days. “Is there something you need Vanitas?” Lucis turns to face the enigma. He crosses his arms and Lucis could swear they felt Vanitas's eyes roll.

“Is there something you need? HAH!” he mimics mockingly. He breaks down into hysterics before continuing, “I think the question you should be asking is if you need something. You looked like shit last night, but then again you're a shitty fighter so.” He puts his hands behind his head and laughs, before walking around the room. This isn't the first time Vanitas and Lucis had the run around, if this was a couple years ago, then Lucis would have started something, but years under Xehanort can change someone. Tremendously. Lucis sighs before opening the door and leaning against the frame, eyes down, in submission.

“My apologies for my… disappointing display last night.” They move their eyes to gaze at the wall

Vanitas turns and struts right in front of Lucis face, staring, “You should. It was pathetic to even look at you. Maybe you deserved to be bea-” his words catch in the back of his throat. 

Lucis does nothing. They do nothing but stare and gaze right through Vanitas. His taunts having seemingly having no effect. They exit the bedroom.

“I see. I'll be waiting downstairs.” they walk down the hall, their voice only slightly wavering.

Vanitas growls before yelling down the hall, “HEY! Get back here! I wasn't FINISHED WITH YOU!” his yell echoes of the wall. Lucis stops and turns, with his eyes a slight shade of red.

“Well I am. I'll be downstairs as instructed oh so clearly” Lucis voice wavers more before walking off. They take the long path to the entrance, they want the privacy for the sobs.

Unbeknownst to Lucis, Vanitas was still by the room, this time only shaking with rage. He growls before slamming the door shut. He stalks off around the corner, where he punches the wall. The amount of force enough to start breaking it,

‘Stupid fucking idiot Lucis’ he punches.  
‘Acting all high and mighty’ he punches again.  
‘Thinking he's better than me’ he punches again.  
‘Acting like a fucking princess.’ and again.  
‘Acting like he knows me. He has NO IDEA THE SHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH’ there's a hole in the wall, and a swarm of unversed.

“IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR”

Vanitas draws Void Gear before slaying them all, the pain of his ripped emotions returning running him ragged.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Lucis stands silently by the entrance head low and unmoving, the only sign of life being the gentle rise of his chest. A faint echo reaches their ears, they frown. Sounds like a scream, but then again Vanitas really crossed the line, or was there even a line to begin with? After all, he was just there punching bag, right? The thoughts don't last long, as the steps of Xehanort are heard.

“Ah well if it isn't Lucis. Always bright and early, ever ready for orders.” The elder chuckles before facing him. “Makes one forget the lack of skill. Although I'm sure that our training has left some ache in your body?” It takes an enormous amount of self control not to rule their eyes, ‘training’ he said.

“Yes. My body aches, but it is a sign of growth, as you always say.” Lucis bows.

“Ah, it seems that brain is good for something.” the elder grins.

“And where is Vanitas? I have instructed him to be present. “

“Apologies Master, I know not where he is.” Lucis bows again. And almost on cue, Vanitas shows up. He stands next to Lucis, where he can't help but hear the heavy breathing.

“Well, since we're all here,we go” a corridor appears and he walks through. Lucis glances to Vanitas, who is gripping their chest.

“Vanitas! Are you-?” Before Lucis could finish he is knocked to the ground by a swift punch.

“Don't. Talk. To. Me. I don't need your pity.” he spits out. He hovers over Lucis before gripping his shirt by the collar and raising him.

Lucis lowers his eyes, his light dims again. “Of course, I am sorry.” he shakes Vanitas grip before walking through the Corridor.

When are they not sorry?


	2. You Of the Light

‘It was so bright’ Lucis thought. It was never this bright back in Master Xehanort's world. This place was bright and cheery. 

Just how they used to be. Before living with Xehanort.

Lucis hated it. It mocked him, this world taunted him with what could have been. It angered him beyond belief. Jealousy sprung from his heart in dark, hateful thoughts. He scowled at the sun, it even shined brighter here. He envied the denizens of this world, they frolicked in the sun, in the light while he suffered in the dark.

He wanted to take it. 

Lucis froze at this thought, before easing his scowl. No, no he didn't, he wouldn't let his darkness win, he couldn't emulate his Master's twisted ways. The teen still held jealousy, but it was swiftly overshadowed by the relief he felt, the people of this world would never know pain like him. And Lucis was content with that. He breathed and refocused before taking in his surroundings.

There were hills as far as the eye can see, they stretched and held at the horizon. Gentle greenery blanketed the mountains, sparse trees offering shade from the sun's rays. The pair stood on a cliff above the lake, beautiful curved golden lamps stationed at the edge. Lucis peered over the edge and gazed into the deep blue water. The light only reaching so far down, he wondered how deep the river went.

‘Jump. It'll be like an adventure.’ his darkness whispered.

No. 

He walked away, he wouldn't let the intrusive thoughts win. He couldn't. He quickly gathered himself before looking around. No sight of Vanitas.

“Master, where is Vanitas?” he walked back to Xehanort's side.

“Fulfilling his fate, just as him and I want.” he gave a wicked grin before facing Lucis.   
“Just as he has a mission, you do as well. Come, I shall tell as we walk.”

The pair walked down a mountainous path, the rocks covered in moss and grass. The lush greenery expanding all over. The path led to a clearing, there was a small pond and a large training stand, the same as the one in Xehanort's castle. Lucis assumed that this other Master's pupils used this to train. They pondered if their Master also used similar…methods of discipline.

“Just as Vanitas is to follow his other half, you are to follow another of Eraqus's Pupils” Lucis remembered Eraqus, Xehanort has previously talked about his childhood friend. Not particularly fondly, however.  
“You are to follow Aqua, she is a girl with blue hair and incredibly skilled in magic” 

“Follow? What for?” Lucis questioned.

“Your questions shall all be answered in due time,” Xehanort nods.   
“All you need to understand right now, is to make her doubt her heart. Make her doubt her friends, understood?” 

Lucis lowered his head, there was no use in arguing. He felt no fear for the gently laced threat Xehanort gave, his heart didn't thump nor did their breath hitch in terror. His heart felt, strangely, sadness. Sadness for the pain he would have to cause to this girl.

He'd be no better than this hideous man, would he? That thought ripped him apart, it was so much worse than the myriad other self destructive things he wondered. Lucis swore he could feel the light in his heart flicker. In his brooding, Lucis didn't realize they had arrived at Eraqus's Castle.

“Of course. I… shall not fail you Master Xehanort.”

The elder smiled, and the two entered.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Eraqus was nice. It was so odd to see another Master smile with no malicious intent behind it. Lucis was skeptical, and doubted the authenticity of the other master. Xehanort had acted this way when he first came, for all he knew it could be an act.

Yes, yes it's an act.  
He can't be trusted. 

 

Right?

Lucis was instructed to wait in the Castle's Hall, where the Mark of Mastery would take place. Sitting on a bench, the teen sat patiently in silence. His eyes wandered around the grand hall. It was rather empty, save for some big chairs at the end of the hall and the bench at the side. Lucis could faintly hear the discussion between the two masters, but the overall silence provided ease to Lucis's heart. 

Eventually the two masters entered, although Eraqus's two pupils had yet to arrive. He took notice of this and sighed.  
“It seems that in their training they've forgotten what they were training for!” Eraqus chuckled before facing Lucis.  
“Lucis was it? Could you go get my three students, they must still be in the training hall.” he smiled warmly before sitting down on one of the grand chairs, Xehanort taking the one next to him.

Lucis bowed and rose with his eyes to the floor,”Of course Master Eraqus. I shall be back soon.” He walked off, and turned down the hall. He already made two more turns before realizing he was terribly lost, and forgot to ask for directions.

Mentally cursing himself, he pressed on. Further down the hall he heard the clashes of Keyblade against Keyblade. He jogged to the source of the noise, and was met by the confrontation of two figures, one male and another female. The man was built, and had spiky brown hair. He fought with immense strength, but he was all but graceful. A stark contrast to his opponent, a woman who danced around him, landing quick blows with both her keyblade and its magic. She had medium length, bright blue hair, and was very limber. At the sidelines, cheering and rooting, was a young boy with side swept blonde hair, who was also short in comparison to the other two Keyblade wielders. 

‘Is this Aqua?’ Lucis thought. He shook his head, his master's machinations could wait. He walked into the room.

“Excuse me, are you apprentices to Eraqus?” Lucis asked. The three looked at him with brief shock before easing.

The man spoke, “Yes, and who might you be?” he queried.

“I am Lucis, apprentice to Master Xehanort. Master Eraqus sent me to retrieve you three, your test was set to begin about 10 minutes ago.” he replied.

Upon hearing this, the three students all but froze, then panicked. Lucis cracked a small smile to the scene. It was obvious they were all incredibly close, with what them playfully blaming each other for their tardiness.

The woman spoke, “We're so sorry! Terra and I were training with each other one last time, and I…” she paused and sighed warmly. “I guess we lost track of time!”

She walked about to Lucis and smiled, “Thank you for saving our skin! I'm Aqua!” she held out her hand, and Lucis eyed it warily, before shaking it.

“Lucis.” he replied, then turned towards the man.  
“And I suppose you're Terra?” he asked.

“Yes! Can't thank you enough for reminding us!” Terra laughed good naturedly before hurrying to the door.  
“C'mon Aqua, we gotta go!” he ran off, and Aqua gasped dramatically before running after him.

The youngest squawked at this and ran after them,  
“Wait for me!!! Aqua… Terra!” he shot towards them, before halting and running back to Lucis, who looked on at the scene bemused.

“Hey! Thanks for reminding us! Wouldn't want those two to train over their own Mark of Mastery Exam, right?” the boy laughed before holding his hand out.

“I'm Ventus! You can just call me Ven though! Nice to meet you!” he smiled, Lucis could sense the overwhelming light that Ventus held in his heart. There was barely any darkness in him, and Lucis's dim light paled in comparison. Lucis shook Ventus's hand and gave a soft smile.

“Nice to meet you Ven! You should go on ahead and support your friends. I'll be right behind you.” The two nodded at each other before Ventus ran off, yelling at Aqua and Terra to wait up. Lucis sighed before briskly walking. Soon, Ventus's shouting stopped, and Lucis was once again lost. Annoyed with himself for once again being lost and denying help again, just for the sake of being alone, he walked on.

“Well, Well! Look at what we have here! Lil Luci got himself lost, Aw~! Hah!” 

Lucis jumped at the sudden comment and whirled around to meet none other than Vanitas, casually leaned up against the wall.

“Vanitas! There you are, I was wondering where you've been…” Lucis exclaimed. 

“What's it to you?” he spat, his words laced with venom.

“N-Nothing! I…I-I was just worried! … I guess…” Lucis replied. 

“Whatever.” 

Awkward silence overtook the pair, Lucis was confused as how to continue the conversation. It was clear to him that Vanitas had no interest in talking to him anymore, their only interactions being swift insults or taunts before leaving. Yet, Lucis still desired to talk to him, after all, they were going on a high stakes mission. There was no better place to ask his question than now.

“Vanitas. Can I ask you something?”

He groaned loudly before facing him, “Depends, and make it quick.” Lucis inhaled shakily before continuing.

“Do… Do you ever get the feeling that,” he paused, looking for his words. “That we're no better than Xehanort?”

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better I promise (⌣_⌣”)


	4. Conciliation

The silence was deafening. The two stood in stillness, no movement save from the gentle rising of their chests. Lucis stared at Vanitas’s helmet, gazing with quiet conviction. The gentle flame in his heart burned to know how the other felt. To know whether the other was completely okay with the cards dealt before the two, whether he was foolish for asking such a question, foolish for denying the decree of their master. Even with his self doubt, Lucis’s gaze did not falter, he assured himself he wasn’t the only one, he couldn’t have been to only one suffering. Back on that night, when Vanitas whispered his despondence towards his life, and the submission he felt for a hopeful change spoke for him, and provided so much more than his petty insults.

“What were doing isn’t fair! You have to realize this!” Lucis spoke. “We’re doing exactly what he did to us, cause pain and trauma!” His voice slowly rose and his eyes went glassy. Lucis gripped his chest and heaved.  
“I don’t want to be like him! I don’t want to become some selfish and evil man and I never want to inflict the pain he dealt to me on others!” Tears were flowing, it was embarrassing to Lucis at first, before a warm sense of relief washed over him. He still could cry, he still had his heart. No matter how vacant it was, hollow of light and dark, it was still there, and it was still his. 

“Why.” Suddenly Lucis’s warmth was extinguished by a quick chill to his spine. He left his emotions and looked at the masked boy.

“What do you mean ‘why’?”

“Why should I care?” Vanitas inched closer.  
“Why should I care for people who stole from me?” Darkness pooled from beneath Vanitas’s feet.  
‘Stole? Stole what?’ Lucis stepped back, perplexed at Vanitas’s reaction.  
“My other half gets to live in the light? He gets to frolic in fields and eat with friends, while I have to train over, and over, and OVER,” With each word, unversed manifested from him. They sprang around and danced on the castle walls, exuding the rage Vanitas held within. He stepped forward, two more unversed springing from where his foot once was. In a flash, before Lucis could even draw his Keyblade, Vanitas had his arms around his throat. Fire swelled in Lucis chest as he tried to breathe.  
“It's not FAIR that I was snatched away from my body, snatched from my light…Snatched from it all!” his griped tighten and, for the briefest of moments, Lucis was able to peer inside the dark mask. He saw a face morphed into rage, eyes glinting with ill intention, and tears highlighting the hidden sadness the boy held.  
“And that ‘selfish and evil’ man took US in. Took me, and promised me union with my other half! Took you in when you were lost and trained you! You should be grateful.” Vanitas yelled, with his last few words drenched in hate. He released Lucis and threw his body to the floor, the boy gasped, fresh tears escaping his red eyes as he stood quiet, processing the bombshell Vanitas all but chucked at him. He was...snatched? From his “half”? Lucis was stunned, he had felt that Vanitas held an abyss of darkness, but he assumed it was due to Xehanort’s teachings, not because he was snatched from his light. But his old master taught him that darkness was not inherently bad, nor was light inherently good. Nothing was good when overused, and bad turns worse when it's in the hands of someone like Xehanort. His emotions once again spilled, he rose his head and looked to Vanitas with fiery anger.

“And who promised you union with your other half, Vanitas.”

“Who do you think.” he scoffed.

Lucis's eyes narrowed, and he glared. Lucis tore his mind and heart to understand why Vanitas, as smart as he is, would trust a so obvious dishonest person.

“And you would trust him? The same man who schemes grand plans for whatever the hell? He doesn’t tell me anything, and I STILL know he’s up to something.” Lucis rose, and slowly walked to Vanitas, who was shocked at the sudden turn in character. 

Vanitas always thought Lucis as a living doormat. He walked around face down, and spoke like a robot. He barely showed anything, and it irritated Vanitas to no end. The silence Lucis swore by when in either Vanitas or Xehanort’s presence unintentionally painted an air of superiority in Vanitas eyes. On missions Lucis stood silent, during training he stood silent, the only time where he ever spoke was when Master Xehanort took matters into his own hands. There Vanitas saw Lucis break, he cried and screamed, and although he felt retribution, it was always fleeting. The sight of Xehanort losing his temper was familiar, and once again brought anger back to Vanitas again, anger for his master or anger at the sight of Lucis, he could not say. So, seeing this Lucis, crying outside of training and anger of all things, stunned Vanitas still.

“I keep to myself, and even I can tell that you’re suffering. And you, in all your sarcastic glory, would place the hope of you rejoining your ‘half’ with the man who I BET split you two in the first place?!” Lucis stood square in front of Vanitas and jabbed his finger at Vanitas chest.

“You would willingly follow the man who TORTURED YOU?”

“I DIDN’T HAVE A CHOICE.”

“WELL YOU HAVE ONE NOW!” 

Vanitas stood stunned at this declaration, and even more when Lucis wrapped his arms around him. He squeezed and the unversed, who had previously been crowding the hall, vanished. Vanitas braced for the pain that always followed when they returned, but he felt nothing save for the peculiar warmth that Lucis’s arms provided.

“You have a choice now Vanitas, just as I…” Lucis rested his head against his shoulder and sighed  
“You are so much more than just a half, more than darkness, and especially more than whatever Xehanort says.” Vanitas felt warmth running down his cheek, he gasped. He shook and held his helmet and quaked. He collapsed, and soon familiar arms wrapped around him again with new vigor. 

He cried till the tears stopped coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its shorter than usual! Schools back in session so I don't have as much time to write as i would like! Updates may be sporadic, sorry!
> 
> Helpful criticisms are welcome!


End file.
